The present invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly to a transformer for a lamp system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional lamp system. A transformer 12 converts power supplied by a driving circuit 10 into power supply required by lamps L1˜LN. Each capacitor C1˜CN is coupled between the transformer 12 and one of lamps L1˜LN. Each lamp generates a different level of illumination due to various current levels supplied by the transformer 12.
A conventional solution adds a balance circuit.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another convention lamp system as disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 478292, adding a balance circuit 14 between the lamps L1˜LN and capacitors C1˜CN, such that each lamp L1˜LN receives the same current. Although, with this method, each lamp generates the same level of illumination, the circuit of the lamp system becomes complicated and costly.